


You're the Only One

by envejselsker



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envejselsker/pseuds/envejselsker
Summary: Bemily one-shots that I will compile here into one big archive!





	1. bad day cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: If you're willing, maybe Bemily when they're baking cookies and being adorable? And the Bella's are just watching it and shipping them so hard. (they can be together or not idm lol) hope you're feeling better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is like a year old I'm SO sorry I literally have had the biggest writer's block for like seven months and then I just barely recently got back into PP AHH I hope you're still around somewhere to read this!

Beca was in a bad mood. She was pretty sure it was bad enough to make everyone within a ten foot distance to steer clear. The Bellas especially, who had spent the past three and a half years with her, knew she was not to be bothered while in her mood.

Emily, though, was new. Therefore, she figured she would bring it upon herself to cheer up her captain. She had been studying with Stacie, who was tutoring her in biology. When she heard the front door to the Bellas house slam shut, she looked up from her seat on Stacie’s bed curiously. 

“Oh, God,” Stacie muttered under her breath. “Prepare yourself, Legs, Beca’s in a _ mood_.” 

Emily was really happy that Stacie liked her enough to give her a nickname, despite being an inch or two taller than herself. That thought was stuck in the back of her mind as she silently wondered how Stacie knew it was Beca that had slammed the door. She stewed on it for a minute before voicing her question, listening to the sudden thunder of the rest of the Bellas racing up the stairs to avoid the massacre that would happen downstairs if they stayed.

“She’s done it since sophomore year when we got this house.” Stacie explained. “I know it’s her because no one else in a bad mood would slam the door _ that _ hard. Except maybe CR, but her moods are a different story.” 

“Oh.” Emily frowned. “Should we go see what’s wrong?” Her frown deepened when Stacie vehemently shook her head, mild fear in her eyes.

“Hell, no. The first time she slammed the door, we thought the same thing. I’m shocked we still have all of our limbs intact, I thought she’d rip them off completely.” 

“Hmmm...” 

“Seriously, Em, I wouldn’t bother. She usually just bakes in her misery for a couple of hours before turning back to her regular moody self.” 

The word _ bakes _ set off a lightbulb in Emily’s mind, and she leapt off the bed. “I’ll make her some cookies! Nobody can be mad at _ cookies _, right? Plus, my brain is kinda dead from all this biology stuff. I mean, honestly, how is photosynthesis gonna help me with my psych degree?” 

Stacie reached out to grab Emily’s arm, continuing to shake her head. “Do what you want, but just know you’re being _ really _ brave right now.” 

Emily laughed on her way out the door, thinking Stacie was just over-exaggerating. She made her way down the stairs, before coming to a stop in the doorway to the living room for a couple seconds, admiring Beca. 

Beca was sitting against the arm of the couch, back to Emily. She was already huddled over her laptop, a blanket that was way bigger than her covering her shoulders and headphones in place over her ears. Emily could hear the annoyed mutters coming from the shorter girl, and she couldn’t help a giggle from escaping her lips. Beca was just too cute. 

_ My crush is getting a little out of control_, she thought to herself.

Emily’s smile froze on her face when Beca whipped her head around, a death glare already set in place.

“Who the fuck---” her face softened considerably when she saw Emily (who was suddenly scared shitless), but not by much. “Oh. Hi, Legacy.” She then returned to whatever she was doing on her laptop, and Emily took it upon herself to cautiously make her way over to the other side of the couch. 

She sat, facing Beca. “Hey.” 

Beca looked up again, eyeing her curiously. Emily almost laughed again - it was like looking at a caged animal. She smiled softly when Beca nodded her head, the annoyance clear on her face. 

“What’s going on?” Emily asked, trying to sound as casually as possible. She didn’t get an answer - Beca just raised an eyebrow at her before focusing her attention back on her laptop. A minute or two passed; Emily made a move to get up, but was stopped by Beca putting up a finger. So she sat back against the couch arm and waited patiently. 

Another few minutes passed, and Beca finally leaned back and sighed heavily. She lightly shoved her laptop towards Emily, who startled in surprise. 

  
“What do you think of this?” Beca handed her her headphones, and Emily let out a little gasp at being offered them. In her eight months at the Bellas, she had never seen Beca let _ anyone _touch her headphones. Except maybe Chloe; but that was mostly because she often weasled their way into her possession. 

Emily slid the headphones over her head and pressed the spacebar, waiting for the music. She half-expected the worlds set Beca had been working on, but was instead surprised by the piano that came through. They were short notes, spaced out between each other; nothing accompanied the notes except for small hits on a ride cymbal. She continued listening as the piano continued adding notes to fill the lengthy pockets of silence, smiling when a violin finally entered to join. 

The song continued, and felt very melancholy and almost.. Nostalgic? She didn’t know how to place it. She swayed to the beats, though, and her ears were very delighted to hear the rest of the orchestral ensemble come in. Emily was broken out of her reverie when the music came to an abrupt stop.

She looked back up at Beca, who was staring at her intensely. Emily blinked a couple times before gently taking the headphones off. 

“Wow, that was crazy good. Unfinished?” 

Emily could see the ghost of a smile that appeared on Beca’s face.

“Uh.. yeah. I’ve been trying to hash out some kind of lyrics for it all day because my boss has been on my _ ass _about being original and having a voice and blah blah blah-- but I literally can’t figure anything out.”

“Well, you don’t _ have _to have lyrics to have a voice!” Emily replied brightly, to which Beca let out a groan. 

“Yeah, I wish. He’s all about the beauty of lyrics.” 

Deducing those words to be the reason behind Beca’s mood, Emily remembered why she had come downstairs in the first place. She hopped out of her seat - making Beca jump in surprise in the meantime - and extended a hand.

“C’mon grumpy. Let’s bake some cookies?”

“Excuse me, what?” 

Emily leaned forward so that her face was inches away from Beca, who shifted backwards uncomfortably. “Cookies!” She then stood straight up, hand still extended. “Whenever I would get into a bad mood, my mom would force me into the kitchen and we would bake cookies together until I wasn’t anymore. Soooo, I decided that that’s what I’ll do with you!” 

Beca scoffed. “What makes you think I’m in a bad mood?” 

“Uh, maybe the fact that you slammed the front door and made everyone who was down here scamper upstairs like scared mice?” 

Beca visibly deflated at this. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that.” 

“Nevermind that,” Emily shook her head, gesturing wildly to her hand. “Get up, let’s go!” 

Seeing that there was no alternative for her, Beca sighed and let Emily hoist her up out of her seat. She haphazardly closed her laptop before she was dragged into the kitchen. And in true Beca fashion, she watched as Emily got out all of the ingredients needed for the cookies rather than helping her. 

“So uh, we don’t have any chocolate chips... so we’re just gonna stick to snickerdoodle this time, if that’s okay.” Emily’s voice came from behind the cupboard she was sticking her head into, and Beca blinked a couple times.

“Dude, don’t even worry. I’ve had enough chocolate chip to last me a lifetime, living in this house.”

“Good!” Emily replied, closing the cupboard to turn and smile at the other girl. “Because there are literally no other alternatives.” 

“I have a feeling that much of your open-ended questions are not actually up for debate.” Beca said, her voice deadpan. She rolled her eyes at Emily’s excited nod of agreement. 

“Okay, so melt the butter for me please?” Emily all but threw the sticks of butter at Beca before she could even say a reply.

“God, you are _ so _lucky I caught this.”

“They’re literally solid, Beca, don’t be so dramatic.” 

“I thought this was supposed to be a _ fun _activity?” 

Despite her snarky comment, Beca couldn’t stop herself from smiling even if she tried. Which she wasn’t. They were working together in relative silence, mixing together the ingredients. Emily only spoke up to give Beca instructions, who insisted that she knew what she was doing. 

And then Beca took some flour in her hands and threw it into Emily’s face. Beca doubled over in laughter when she saw the look of utter shock on the legacy’s face. When she finally managed to calm her giggles, she looked up and saw Emily brushing flour out of her hair and started her laughter again. 

Emily had never heard Beca laugh so hard before. And while she had been taken aback at the sudden powder in her face, she couldn’t help but laugh along. She then took a handful of flour into her own hands and threw it at the smaller girl, who only laughed harder when she was hit in the face. Soon enough, there was a small pile of flour on the kitchen floor and two girls laughing so hard that tears streaked down their flour-caked face. 

They were only interrupted by Stacie’s cry of, “What the _ hell _is going on!?” followed by Fat Amy’s raucous shout of, “Cookies!” that stopped them from continuing their laughter. 

Beca and Emily took one look at each other and gave a subtle nod, grins still apparent on their faces. They stood up and continued mixing ingredients together as if nothing had happened.

“Hello? We’re _ right here _?” Stacie asked, annoyed. Beca cast a peek at Emily, whose lips were upturned in a smile she was desperately trying to hide. She watched as the legacy took a small handful of flour from the bag that was sitting next to her, and inconspicuously gathered up her own. 

They heard Stacie huff and step into the kitchen, along with Fat Amy. That was their cue, and they turned on their heels to face the two girls and threw the flour in the air, starting up their insane laughter once more. 

They heard the rest of the Bellas begin to clamber down the stairs at the sound of Stacie’s angry scream, and the kitchen was virtually chaos. The girls who were lucky enough not to have gotten flour at them watched in amusement as Stacie wiped flour off her face. Amy had just shrugged it off and made her way over to the balls of dough they had made, popping one in her mouth despite Emily’s cries of, “No, don’t!” 

Chloe eventually established order in the kitchen, seeing as Beca was too busy stifling her laughter to do anything about it. She fixed the two with a stern glare before telling them to clean up their mess.

“I expect perfect cookies!” she said, not being able to be angry for too long. Her signature Chloe-smile was now on her face, and she ushered the Bellas out of the kitchen. Emily watched them leave, traces of laughter still apparent on her face. 

The kitchen settled back into silence, but something in the atmosphere had changed. Beca couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, and she kept stealing glances at Emily. The other girl pretended not to notice, but her own smile was still on her face. By the time they finally put the cookies in the oven to bake, Beca had come to her own conclusion that no one else had ever successfully gotten her out of one of her moods as easily as Emily had. 

She turned around to lean against the counter to watch Emily, who was rummaging around for their dustpan. 

“What?” Emily asked when she finally noticed the staring.

“You’re just so fucking cute.” Beca said without thinking, instantly smacking herself in the head when she realised what she said. “Oh my God, I’m an idiot. Sorry-- You just. Yeah.” 

Emily set the dustpan on the floor before making her way over to Beca, remnants of flour still on both of their faces. She stood in front of the other girl, who was avoiding her eyes. 

“I’m cute, huh?” Emily asked with a smug look on her face. “That’s great, tell me more.” 

Beca huffed before finally meeting their eyes. “Y’know, even with flour on your face, you’re really beautiful. I don’t think that’s really fair.” 

Suddenly feeling very flustered, Emily felt her face getting hotter as a blush reached her cheeks. “Yeah, well. Take a look at yourself, then. It’s not exactly fair, either.” 

“Mmm.” 

Their proximity was making Emily nervous. She knew what _ she _wanted - Hell, she had had a crush on Beca since before they even formally met - but Beca looking at her with soft eyes made her wonder if Beca wanted the same, too. 

Before she could overthink it, Beca stood on her tiptoes to brush their lips together. 

_ Fuck it _ . Emily thought, before bringing a hand up to Beca’s cheek and fully kissing the other girl. She was in bliss; Beca’s lips were so _ soft _ and so gentle, and she could have stood there kissing her forever if it weren’t for the fact that she was laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Beca asked when they parted, smile on her face.

“You had to stand on your tiptoes to kiss me.” Emily said with a laugh, watching as Beca’s smile slid off her face to morph into a faux annoyed look. 

“You know what, screw you. Height jokes are a low blow.” 

Emily stifled the joke that was screaming at her to come out, instead leaning down to give Beca one more quick peck on the lips. Beca’s annoyed face lightened up a bit, but returned when she heard Fat Amy’s scream in the living room.

“_ THE ACA-BITCHES ARE MAKING OUT!” _

Emily slid her hand into Beca’s, who squeezed gently as the thunder of Bellas racing down the stairs filled their ears. 

Sure, Beca had a bad day. But who was to say a nice tall drink of water wouldn’t make it better? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Beca shows Emily is inspired by 'city in the lake' by kashiwa daisuke! You can listen to it here:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEVQhmXaZyQ
> 
> Send me prompts! pitchedperfectly.tumblr.com


	2. ILYSB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: “ Hi! So I saw you were asking for prompts so here’s mine: I don’t know if you have heard the song ILYSB by LANY but my favorite line is “And you need to know that you keep me up all night, all night,” so I was thinking bemily, where either Beca or Emily can’t sleep because they can’t stop thinking about the other so one night they finally decide to go tell the other how they feel.”

It wasn’t very often that Beca came to terms with her feelings. Especially feelings like these, where the power of emotion reaches its peak and nearly topples her over. With the revelation of her feelings, she realised that she needed to do something about it. 

Because with all lovely things, it could end if she let it simmer.

So, she took a walk. Grabbed her headphones off her desk and shoved them onto her head, saying a hasty ‘be right back’ to the rest of the Bellas who had been lounging about in the living room. Totally oblivious to the concerned look on the face of their youngest, Emily. 

The taller girl considered following Beca, knowing that something wasn’t right. But looking around at the unconcerned faces of the rest of the Bellas, she figured that it was probably something Beca had to do by herself. So she stayed sitting, quietly picking at her fingernails as she listened to the rest of them talk. 

Beca sighed. She had been walking for about half an hour now, and finally came to a stop besides a bench overlooking the local park. She took a seat and leaned back, closing her eyes. 

She trapped herself within her mind, thinking back to how all of this started, if only to try to justify her feelings and hope with all her heart that they were reciprocated.

Emily Junk. 

The girl was so full of life, and quite frankly, was everything Beca was not. Always happy. Always smiling. Creativity spilling out of every pore, out of every movement of her hand that wrote song lyrics on the paper. 

Beca internally groaned. The second they had met, Beca had been taken aback. She pretended to be nonchalant when introducing herself to the girl for the first time, quirking her eyebrow apathetically as she watched the beautiful girl almost fall over herself in her excitement to talk to her. 

_ Her _ . Beca Mitchell. How was someone so lively and beautiful excited to meet  _ her _ ? She was nothing special. 

Of course, that’s what she thought. Everytime they interacted, she’d be oblivious to those doting eyes and smiles that refused to be wiped off Emily’s face. And so the self-doubt began trickling in, making her wonder if Emily was just being friendly.

They didn’t really start  _ talking  _ until Emily revealed that she was taking a class in Psychology, which Beca was minoring in. It was the same class Beca had taken in sophomore year, so she was a bit surprised when she found out that little freshman Emily was taking it.

Turns out, Emily is just super smart. That didn’t stop the taller girl from asking Beca for tutoring in the class frequently, however. So many days they would spend cooped up in Emily’s small room, studying together and making flash cards.

Eventually, Emily realised that she didn’t even  _ need  _ help. She just enjoyed the company of her captain, and so she purposely pretended she had no clue what she was doing in the class. It was totally worth it to watch her usually scowling captain to become soft-faced and smiley; something she only did around her.

So Emily as well got quickly enamored with the smaller girl, whose tongue would stick out as she concentrated on a particular diagnosis on her psychology homework, despite already having done it. 

Of course, Beca was totally oblivious.

She had decided long ago, when her parents divorced, that she would never want to feel that hurt ever again. And so she shut away her feelings in a tightly sealed box, locked away in her heart. She chose to be outwardly apathetic, but she couldn’t stop herself from feeling so strongly internally. She always had the crippling doubt of ‘Does anyone even like having me around?’ that she would never even consider the possibility of someone she loved loving her back. 

Beca began her trek back towards the Bella House, figuring that after an hour and a half of pondering, it was time to return to her room and dwell some more.

It was pretty late by the time she got back; it was around 10:30PM and so she went straight to her room. Unsurprisingly, Amy wasn’t there to occupy the room, which she was grateful for beyond anything. She changed into her pajamas and threw herself into bed after carefully setting aside her headphones. 

She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. She was exhausted; that much she knew. In between classes, dealing with Jesse begging for her to take him back, and running Bellas rehearsals, she had no energy left for the day. 

Her thoughts, however, had a different idea. Try as she might, she couldn’t go to sleep because of her thoughts running rampant in her head. Open her eyes? She saw the picture frame of her and the rest of the Bellas on her dresser, and her eyes immediately honed in on the smiling face of Emily, who had wrapped her arms affectionately around Beca. And she couldn’t stop the same smile from the picture from forming on her face.

And if she closed her eyes, the same thing would happen. Her mind would immediately travel back to their study sessions in Emily’s room, where eventually they would get sidetracked and stop talking about Psychology, but about each other.

About how Beca actually felt incredibly weak as a leader, because she felt as though she wasn’t as organised as Aubrey, or cheerful as Chloe, or even really good at creating setlists for the Bellas to perform in the first place. 

This Beca was a far cry from freshman year. Freshman year she had been headstrong and confident; after many rejections from various studios in L.A and Atlanta, she was close to giving up her dream. Even after she was accepted for her internship at Residual Heat, she felt cast aside there and as though she didn’t really serve a purpose other than being ‘Coffee Girl’.

But Emily was there to make it better, always. She encouraged Beca when she felt down, practically scolding her for thinking that of herself when she  _ knew  _ that Beca was so much more than a feisty brunette. Because underneath all those piercings and that tough demeanor was a girl who felt  _ way  _ too much.

The more Beca thought about it, the more appreciative she began to feel. Emily, the girl who never let her down. The girl who  _ also  _ felt way too much, and helped Beca finally come to terms with her parent’s divorce, her mother’s inevitable decline in health, and how her father barely tolerated her sexuality. 

So nearly two hours later of just  _ thinking _ , Beca got out of bed. And with bated breath, she descended the stairs that led up to her room and stepped out into the hallway. Slowly, very slowly, she crept up to Emily’s room. The door was adorned with a cute sign that said “EMILY JUNK” with all the hearts and stars around it, just like you would expect from the girl. And Beca smiled to herself, her own heart thumping very loudly and very obviously against her chest.

And she knocked.

A couple moments passed and Beca, disappointed, turn to walk away. It was then that the door opened, and the confused face of Emily replaced it. 

“Beca?”

Heart hammering, Beca replied: “H-hey..” 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Emily asked, each question coming faster than the one previous. 

“No, no it’s fine,” she reassured. “But um..can we talk?” 

Beca watched as the taller girl’s eyebrows knit together in confusing and concern. Emily nodded and moved aside for Beca to join her in her room. 

Luckily, since Emily’s room was the smallest in the house, she had gotten her own. So they were alone together, with nothing holding Beca back from spilling her feelings except her own reluctance. 

“What’d you want to talk about?” Emily asked from her seat in the desk chair, knees drawn up to her chest. Her large brown eyes were wide with concern, and Beca swore she could get lost in the flecks of gold within them. Her hair was messily tied up into a bun on top of her head, small strands of hair going crazy and attempting escape. 

And it was in this moment that Beca thought she had never seen anything more beautiful.

It took her a couple seconds to open her mouth to finally speak.

“Emily.”

She watched as the other girl tilted her head to the side, still confused.

“I, um..” 

Beca moved and sat down on Emily’s bed, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

“Look, Emily. I’ve been thinking a lot the past couple of days, and...”

“Are you kicking me out of the Bellas?” Emily asked, her voice thick with sadness. Beca whipped her head up from her hands to look at the other girl, who was averting her eyes.

“What!? No, are you crazy?” she regretted her words when she saw the other girl wince, and she stood up to put a hand on her shoulder.

“Em, no. I’m not kicking you out of the Bellas. I, just..I like you, Emily.”

She held her breath as she watched Emily sniffle back her tears, her eyes widening even more, if possible.

“Beca, wha--”

“No, just please..hear me out. You  _ get  _ me, like no one else does. Not even Chloe. And, I just.. I just need you to know that you keep me up all night.”

She took her hand off the taller girl’s shoulder, and took a step back.

“ _ All _ night, I think about you, and how I wish I could just  _ kiss  _ you. Because you make me feel like my heart is about to burst with all these emotions that I never knew I had before, and it feels like I’m constantly on a sugar high because I can’t help but shake and crave you and I just---”

Beca’s words were cut off by Emily lunging out of her chair and into Beca’s arms, who immediately wrapped them around the tall girl.

From within their embrace, Beca could feel Emily shaking. 

She looked up to see the other girl’s tearful eyes looking into hers, those gold flecks driving her crazy as she tried to gauge her feelings.

And, in total shock, she watched as Emily leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. A kiss that she quickly reciprocated, bringing her hands up to the other girl’s cheeks to wipe the tears away. 

When they pulled away, Beca felt like a totally new person.

“Gosh, Beca, you’re absolutely  _ dense _ .”

“I---what?”   
  
“I like you too!” Emily blushed. “I think I can even go as far to say, I love you.”

It was then that the widest smile Emily had ever seen on the other girl broke out, and she quickly mimicked the action.

The two embraced again, Emily resting her chin on the shorter girl’s head, and Beca had never felt so safe in her life.


	3. soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Bemily Week 2018 that I never posted to AO3! x_x

“I don’t want to do a meet and greet today, Thomas,” Beca groaned from her seat on the couch. Her body was aching - she wanted nothing more than to sleep. She had just finished a concert in Los Angeles; her last one of her tour. Despite her words, however, she forced herself to get up and stretched, wincing at the soreness that radiated through her body.

“Sorry, Beca.” her manager, Thomas, replied. “I know it’s super hard, but you’re almost done! Just find some comfort in that.” 

Beca forced a smile on her face that looked more like a grimace, but nodded. “Give me ten minutes, and I’ll be out.” 

Thomas patted her shoulder kindly and left the room. Now alone, Beca sighed and rolled up her sleeve.

She hadn’t bothered to cover it up with makeup today. She stared forlornly at her forearm, at the date on it. 

3-14-18. Finally, somehow, after 26 years, she was due to meet her soulmate. The person she would probably spend the rest of her life with. She didn’t know whether she was looking forward to it or not - honestly, after 26 years of hiding the tattoo, she was supposed to look forward to it? She had spent it her whole life being lonely and envious of the people around her who found their soulmate.

And so bitterness had consumed Beca, for the longest time. She was there when her best friend Chloe met her soulmate - a tall, beautiful girl named Stacie - and although enveloped in happiness, she had also felt a twinge of utter sadness in her. That had been 8 years ago, when they were in college. Chloe, having been 4 years older than Beca, had found her soulmate at 22 years old.

They were lovely together, they really were, but Beca couldn’t help but distance herself from them whenever they were together. She loved them both to death, but third-wheeling when she didn’t even know who or what was out there for her  _ really  _ sucked. 

Beca sighed again before pulling out her phone. She read a text from Chloe that said good luck, as she was one of the only other people in the world who knew her date. She smiled inwardly at the redhead’s support, and pocketed her phone before steeling her nerves to meet her fans, something she had never quite gotten used to. 

She nervously glanced at her watch, and the time stated 11:56pm. 4 minutes to midnight, and she still hadn’t met her soulmate. She wondered what would happen if she simply stayed in her room instead of going out to meet her fans for another 4 minutes. Would the tattoo change? Or would she have missed her chance completely? 

She watched as the clock ticked down again. Three minutes.

Surely she should walk out of the room? But something told her to stay. Maybe it was the exhaustion, or the nerves - but she stayed put for another couple seconds. With two minutes left on the clock, she rolled her eyes and got up to greet her fans, but was interrupted on her way to the door.

“Bathroom. Bathroom. Bathroom. Oh, my God. Bathroom.” she heard chanting coming her way from down the hall, and the opening and closing of doors. She quirked her eyebrow and continued to the door, but was stopped when the door flung open.

“Bathroo---Oh, my GOD!” 

In front of her was a tall girl. Beca would have said she was very beautiful if it weren’t for the fact that the girl’s eyes had completely rendered her speechless. They were chocolate brown, but that’s too much of a cliche - Beca may write songs, but she didn’t think there were any combination of words that could do these eyes justice. She stared into those eyes, locked into a stupor. 

And then the girl began freaking out.

“Oh, my gosh. You’re Beca Mitchell... oh my gosh I just totally intruded your space I’m so sorry I was just looking for the bathroom and none of these doors are labelled for some reason and I just got lost and I just  _ really  _ need to  _ pee _ but oh my gos--”

But then, realisation struck the girl, and Beca watched with some amusement but mostly adoration as the girl’s face transformed from awe to shock.

“Wait...” 

They both felt it. The tingling of their forearms as two soulmates met for the first time. Beca looked at her forearm; her tattoo was no longer black, but a light blue. Looking at the girl in front of her, she smiled as she saw that her tattoo had also changed.

Her heart felt light.

“Soulmates.” the girl whispered. “Oh, my stars.” 

Beca felt her nerves dissipate as she looked at the girl in front of her, and began to admire her beauty. How her long eyelashes blinked over and over again as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. 

“Wow.” 

The girl finally looked up from her forearm and into Beca’s eyes, and she noticeably gasped as she took in the deep blue of her idol. 

“I--my name is Junk!” she blurted. And then she turned 180 degrees to hide the blush on her face from just saying that out loud. She slapped herself in the forehead and mentally chanted at herself to get it together before turning back towards Beca, who was now smirking. 

“I mean..My name is Emily. Emily Junk.”

“Junk, huh?” Beca asked, smirk still in place.

“If you think that’s funny, you should meet my dad...heh.. His last name is Hardon.” 

Emily mentally slapped herself in the head again, and she could feel herself begin shaking from nerves. Here she was, standing in front of the woman who was her damn  _ idol _ , and she had just found out that she was her  _ soulmate _ too!? How could she not freak out?

Beca saw this internal battle happening, so she took a soft step forward and gently grabbed Emily’s hands.

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m scared, too.” 

Emily looked into those navy blue eyes again, and instantly thought of her best memories at the ocean. And she sighed. 

“I actually don’t feel scared anymore.” And it was true. Her shaking had subsided when Beca had took her hands, and she smiled.

“Okay, let’s start again. Hi, I’m Emily Junk. Your biggest fan.”

The smile that spread across Beca’s face made her breathless. 

“Hi there, Emily. My name is Beca. Beca Mitchell.”

Emily bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying “I know,” and smiled back. They checked their phone for the time.

12:06am. They looked back up at each other and felt safe in each other’s gaze, despite knowing nothing about each other.

Soulmates.


	4. marching band/cheerleader au

Beca Mitchell heaved a sighed as she heard her alarm blare its unpleasant noise incessantly. She finally sat up and stretched her arms, blinking away the sleep from her eyes before turning to her phone to shut the alarm off. 

She groaned when seeing the time: 7:45am. Silently cursing, she got out of bed to prepare herself for the day - it was the freshman BBQ day for marching band, where incoming eighth graders got introduced to their fellow bandmates and learned the basics of marching. 

It was everyone’s favourite time of year, when a new season was approaching. As drum major of her high school marching band, she had a responsibility to get to her school earlier than everyone else (other than the front ensemble, who had to set up their sound equipment) and ensure that the clueless eighth graders knew where to go. 

Beca frowned as she realised that none of her favourite seniors were going to be there - since it was May, they were preparing for graduation rather than concerning themselves with next year’s marching band. Some of the  _ really  _ dedicated ones were probably going to show up to share some words of wisdom, but the ones she was really going to miss probably weren’t. 

_ Oh well _ . She thought. It’s a fact of moving forward, saying goodbye to your friends in high school. It’s how life worked. Come next August, she was going to  _ be  _ one of those seniors, as well as her best friends Jesse Swanson and Stacie Conrad. With that thought in mind, Beca took her shower and pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top. Being in California, it was sweltering hot, even though it was just May. To make it worse, it was  _ humid _ . 

Band camp was going to suck.

But since that wasn’t for another couple months, she shook those thoughts from her mind to instead focus on the day ahead of her. It was a Saturday - which was why she was grumpy at the fact that she had to wake up so early in the first place - so her dad wasn’t home. She threw her hair in a bun and made her way downstairs to find some breakfast, smiling inwardly when she saw a sticky-note on the table. 

_ “Breakfast burritos in the freezer! Love you, have a good day. Dad” _

Beca may not have had the best relationship with her dad, but ever since she came out as gay and he was instantly accepting of it, they had worked towards creating a better foundation for their relationship. She had been totally shocked when it had happened. One day, they had been sitting at the dinner table in silence, like always. And she hadn’t known what had come over her, but she had suddenly blurted it out.

_ “Dad, I’m gay.” _

And her dad had looked up at her from his meal, stone faced, before his wide smile made its appearance.

_ “I know, honey.”  _

She had cried a lot that night. And so Beca had a new appreciation for her dad, despite everything they had gone through previously - his divorce from her mom, his absence in her life until her mom had passed away, and his remarriage.

Making her way to the freezer, she pulled out the burrito before microwaving it, opting to eat it on the way to school rather than spend any more time in the house. 

As Beca got into her car, she mentally prepared herself for the day. It was going to be rough - it always was. The incoming freshman were almost guaranteed to not know anything they were doing, because the middle school band director was a bit... incompetent. But she was determined to make a difference to the kids on her way out of high school. 

Her drive to school was short, and she parked next to the car that she knew was her band director’s, Mrs. Kilmer. 

They both rolled down their windows and Beca peered at her over her sunglasses to say hello.

“Good morning, Beca!” Mrs. Kilmer said brightly. “Excited?”

“Oh, definitely.” Beca replied. Mrs. Kilmer wasn’t off-put by Beca’s reserved nature; she was used to it, and Beca was a damn good drum major despite the fact. Although Beca was very bold and didn’t hesitate to speak her feelings about how the band was playing or marching, she was amazing at what she did. However, it made her come across as extremely intimidating despite her short stature, and many underclassmen in the band were hesitant to talk to her. They were always surprised, of course, when they finally mustered up the courage to ask her their question only to realise that Beca was actually one of the nicest people they’ve ever talked to. 

Beca and Mrs. Kilmer walked into the band room, each sporting a coffee that Mrs. Kilmer had been so nice to get for her. She took a small sip and greeted their pit captain, Jesse. The two high fived each other, and Jesse followed them around as he waited for the rest of the front ensemble to show up.

“Excited for the season, Becs?” 

“Of course I am, Jess,” she rolled her eyes at him.

“I can’t believe we’re actually getting new mallet players this year!” he replied excitedly. “They almost always go to drumline but we have a bunch of players wanting to join us instead.” 

Beca finally perked up at this. “No way, really?” 

Jesse nodded quickly. “No more drumline rejects coming into pit this year, thank  _ god _ .”

The girl quirked an eyebrow at him. “It is  _ so _ mean to call them rejects, you know.” Then it was Jesse’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“ _ You  _ came up with the term, freshman year!”

Beca laughed heartily in response. “I know you’re right, but I’m still going to pretend that never happened.” 

“It is  _ way  _ too early to be that happy.” A new voice joined the conversation, and the two turned around to greet their other best friend, Stacie.

Stacie was the captain of the band’s colourguard, and she specialised in rifle. With her tall stature, she almost never dropped, which made her a valuable asset to the team. 

The three made their way to the field where the band would be rehearsing, Jesse groaning the entire way as he had to push his instrument out as well. He had the biggest instrument - the marimba, a wooden mallet percussion instrument. His pit was somewhere behind him pushing their instruments out as well. The mallet section was comprised of three marimbas, a xylophone, a glockenspiel, and two vibraphones. Then there were the auxiliary percussionists, the ones who played the smaller (but just as important) things, such as tambourine, triangle, various drums, and the basic rhythm instruments that weren’t included in drumline. The section was then rounded up by the electronics - a bass guitar player and two synthesisers, one of whom also played the samples in the show.

The three parted ways when they got to the field. Jesse was in charge of making sure the entire front ensemble was set up in a specific order, and Stacie practiced away from the band with the guard, as they didn’t have any music prepared for the guard to perform along with yet.

At her high school, there was the band director, Mrs. Kilmer. But then there was also five other technicians that helped on the field. There was the front ensemble instructor, Jason, the colourguard instructor, Ray, and the drumline instructor, Andrea. The two other technicians were on the field with the band, a visual tech who created the marching sets and a horn tech who helped the band with their intonation. 

With these instructors, Mrs. Kilmer and Beca weren't stretched so thin across the band. The pit often practiced on their own, as well as the guard and drumline, since their parts were so intricate and shared within their sections, whereas the brass and woodwinds usually shared melody. 

As more people began showing up, Beca’s excitement for the season grew. This was by far the biggest freshman class they were receiving in years; which could definitely be either a really good thing, or a really bad thing. She chose to be optimistic, and set her sights forward.

The first rehearsal of the season lasted four hours. It started at 9:00am, and ended at 12; at that time, the entire band would head over to the local park for a bonding session and BBQ potluck. When everyone had arrived and situated, it was 8:50am - which was shocking. They  _ never  _ started this early, and Beca looked down from her seat on the podium at Jesse, and they exchanged a smile. Mrs. Kilmer ran through the basic stretches, walking around to make sure the section leaders were adequately teaching their sections. 

The first hour of practice was dedicated to marching technique. In middle school band, they were purely parade marches. Straightforward and easy; they just had to play and walk in time down a street. High school marching meant much more intricate techniques - jazz runs, backwards marching, etc. The freshmen seemed utterly lost half an hour in, which was to be expected. The sun began making its appearance known, and beads of sweat slowly began forming on everyone’s forehead. 

The second hour of practice was dedicated to playing and intonation. For this, they made their way inside, much to the relief of the band. Air conditioning swept their sweaty bodies, and Mrs. Kilmer ran this portion. Free to just walk around outside the band room and help the front ensemble, colorguard, or drumline if need be, Beca left the room quietly as the band began tuning to their concert Bb. 

She heard drumming distantly; she knew the drumline would be further away from the rest of the band since their instruments were so loud and the school echoed every sound. Near the front of the band room, the front ensemble was set up. Jesse winked at her when she caught his eyes, and she rolled hers in response. The colorguard was nearby the pit, practicing their spinning techniques individually. 

Seeing that no one really needed help, Beca finally decided to take a break and sat against a wall where she could see both the front ensemble and the guard. She heaved a sigh of relief as she finally rested her feet, but the joy was short-lived when she opened her eyes to a small voice.

“Hey, um.. Excuse me,” 

Standing in front of her was an impossibly tall girl, one who she’s never seen before. She had long brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate. 

_ She’s beautiful.  _ Beca thought, but then shook herself to release the thoughts from her head. 

“Hi. Need something?” she asked, mentally slapping herself for being so formal to the pretty girl in front of her. But that’s what happened when someone  _ that  _ attractive started talking to her. 

“I--uh. I feel really bad for asking this. But cheer practice starts soon, and this is our usual spot...” 

“Oh.” Beca quickly got up and dusted herself off. “Sorry about that.” she said, sending the girl an easy smile. “I can just go somewhere else.”

She saw the girl bite her lip nervously.

“I’m really sorry for making you move,” the girl said earnestly.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just tell the front ensemble to move so that they don’t get in your way.” 

Normally, Beca would be rolling her eyes at this girl and would also be very irritated that the  _ cheerleaders  _ couldn’t just move. But something about this girl made her not want to be so hostile this time around. She had done the same exact thing last year, to the previous captain, Aubrey. So when she peeked behind the girl’s shoulder to see the cheerleaders who had followed their captain for backup, she was amused to see the shocked looks on their faces.

“Okay. Thank you, um..” The girl looked at her, and Beca raised an eyebrow. 

“Beca.” she said. “My name is Beca.”

The girl finally stopped looking so nervous, and gave her a bright smile. “Emily! Nice to meet you,” 

Emily shook her hand, and Beca didn’t think this could be any more awkward if she tried. She gave Emily a brisk nod, smirked at the cheerleaders who still looked shocked, and walked away.

“Dude, what was  _ that _ !?” she heard one of them screech the second she was around the corner, and Beca fought back a laugh. 

Marching band practice finally ended after three long hours, and she could see the exhaustion on the incoming freshmen’s face. She gently reminded them that band camp would be 10x harder than what they had just experienced, and some of them groaned, some of them fixed her with a determined stare and said they could handle it. Proudly, she walked back into the band room, relishing in the air conditioner as she waited for Jesse and Stacie to head back as well so they could go to the BBQ together. 

\---

Over the next couple weeks, Beca would recognise Emily in a crowd. And each time, they would give each other an awkward little wave. It was like they were friends, but not really. Every single time, Beca wondered if she should go and talk to the girl, but would talk herself out of it.

Summer came and went, mostly with Beca snoring in her online summer class so that she could have a free period her senior year. She had had nothing better to do, anyway.

By the time it was time for band camp, Beca had memorised the conducting for the first movement of their field show. The band had had practices over the course of summer, usually twice a week for a month, with a month break until band camp. So by the time they reconvened for band camp, they had most of the music learned, so it was just time to clean it and add visuals. 

Band camp was vigorous and hard. It was two weeks of 9am-9pm work, with lunch and dinner breaks in between. Since most of their time was spent outside, the band collectively pitched in for sunscreen that anyone could use in case they forgot their own. 

And, like every year, Beca emerged from band camp looking like a lobster.

“Dude, you are  _ so  _ red!” Jesse shrieked, almost crying with laughter. “Like, I thought last year was bad, but this!?” 

Beca had shoved him aside and flipped him off before getting in her car and ditching him, much to his regret.

\---

School had finally started up again, and so did competition season. The band had completed half of their second movement of their show, and tensions were high. 

When she arrived at Barden for band practice on a Tuesday night, she saw Jesse and Emily arguing. Confused, she immediately made her way over to the two.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“The cheerleaders want us to move,  _ again _ . Why can’t they just move? They don’t have equipment to move and it’s not like they need  _ this  _ much space!” Jesse said, clearly annoyed.

“We have competitions coming up too, you know,” Emily said, fire in her voice. Beca was taken aback, having never heard anything from Emily other than innocent statements and hello’s.

But, seeing the look on Jesse’s face, she knew she wouldn’t be able to back down.

“Hey...sorry Em, but... can you please just move the cheer team?” 

_ Em? Where did that come from?  _

She saw Jesse raise an eyebrow at her, but ignored it. Emily scoffed.

“Come  _ on _ , the cheer team has been practicing here forever. It’s not my fault that you guys suddenly want to be here!” 

“Dude, it’s because there’s an  _ outlet _ . Because we don’t want to waste gas on our generator!” Jesse exclaimed, firing up again.

Beca mentally slapped herself in the head, struggling to see  _ why  _ they were still arguing about this.

“Look. I’m sorry. But the pit clearly has more to move and they’re already set up. So please, just move somewhere else.”

Emily frowned, but nodded. Without a word, she led her team to another clear spot on campus.

“Thanks, Becs.”

Beca slapped his arm. “Don’t set up here again.” 

“Wh--” Jesse had started his defense, but Beca had already walked away.

\---

Their next meeting was more amicable. Practice was finishing up for both the band and the cheer team, and Beca was on her way out. She was distracted, looking down at her phone, when she ran into someone.

“OOf!”

She fell down, and groaned. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”

The familiarity of the voice made her relax.

“Don’t worry, Emily. That was my fault. Sorry for bumping into you.” 

“No, I even saw you coming I could have moved I don’t know why I didn’t I just-- I have a test tomorrow so I was repeating formulas in my head for it and I guess I just got distracted--”

“Emily,” Beca interrupted. “Shut up. It’s okay.” 

She saw the girl visibly deflate, and instantly regretted her word choice. Trying to salvage the situation, she quickly asked, “Which math are you in?”

“AP Statistics.” Emily said miserably. “It shouldn’t be hard but the Greek letters are just so confusing and  _ ugh _ .”

“Want me to help you out?” Beca asked, saying the words before she could even think about them. 

“I--what? Really?” 

Figuring it was too late to turn back now, she nodded.

“Oh my stars, yes  _ please _ ! When?”

“What about right now?” 

Again, speaking without thinking. 

“Oh, wow, okay...yeah. Okay. Just um... come to my house?” 

Beca nodded again, and before she knew it, she was entering Emily’s room to tutor her in math. She looked around and smirked. The room looked exactly as she imagined (not that had thought about it, of course...), with sky blue walls and posters everywhere. 

The content on the posters, however, is what surprised her.

“Wow, your music taste seems pretty great.” Beca said. She was rewarded for her statement by a bright smile from the taller girl.

“Thanks! They’re my inspirations for when I write my own songs.”

“You write music?” Beca asked, her interest piqued. Emily smirked at her and pulled out her stats textbook.

“I guess you’re gonna just have to spend more time with me to find out. Now, we’re learning about discrete probability formulas right now, and....”

\---

After that study session, the two had exchanged numbers and talked very frequently. Over the next couple months, each time one of the two had a competition, the other would wake up early to send them long good luck messages. Emily’s were always filled with hearts, and Beca would be considerate and add a smiley.

It was championships week for the band. Beca was shaking with nerves throughout the whole day before, and neither Jesse nor Stacie could calm her down. 

By the time Beca went over to Emily’s house for their every-other-day study session, she was still shaking with nerves. Halfway through their studying, Emily sighed and shut her book. She leaned over to the other girl and gently took her hands.

“Beca, you guys are going to do  _ great _ . You’ve been scoring way higher than any other band in your class this whole season. You’re going to place first in your class, and then on Sunday you’re going to win the whole thing. I believe in you Becs, you’re a great drum major and you’ve led such a badass band to victory.”

Beca felt her eyes well up for a second, but she blinked the tears away.

“Thank you, Em. I really appreciate that.”

Emily leaned forward a little bit, and Beca felt the other girl’s breath on her face. Her heart race quickened again, but this time she was nervous for an entirely different reason.

“I’m so happy we’re friends, Beca.”

Beca cleared her throat and smiled softly.

“I would appreciate if you did just one more thing, Emily.”

Their faces were still so close together, and Emily could feel her heart beat faster than it ever had before in her  _ life _ . 

“What?”

Beca’s smile grew wider.

“Kiss me.” 

With a small gasp, Emily smiled back and leaned forward the whole distance to press her lips against the smaller girl’s. What felt like years of passion was stored in their kiss, and both girls were reluctant to part. But when they did, they pressed their foreheads against each other, wide smiles on their faces, breathing a bit heavily from their lack of air. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Beca asked softly.

Emily smiled and gave her answer with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me/Send me prompts on Tumblr!  
pitchedperfectly.tumblr.com  



End file.
